Cambios
by Hinata Jeagerjaques
Summary: Chico Bestia esta celoso de Raven, pero un ligero accidente lo transforma en chica.  ¿Esto ayudara a unirlos?
1. Celos y  ¿magia?

**Teen Titans no me pertenece (obviamente).**

**Este es mi primer fic sobre esta historia, si algo no concuerda por favor avisenme, tiene años que no la veo y solo he estado viendo capitulos salteados jajajaja**

**Espero les guste ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>~Cambios~<p>

Cyborg y Chico Bestia se encontraban en la sala jugando videojuegos, puesto que los demás habían salido Robin y Starfire tenían una cita y Raven algo parecido con el chico de la librería, después de todo ya no eran unos niños ahora todos superaban los 17 años, el más alto le estaba dando una paliza al verde quien apenas y veía la pantalla.

- ¿Chico Bestia vas a decirme que tienes o seguirás fingiendo jugar? – pregunto el moreno.

- No sé de qué hablas Cy – contesto el aludido con un tono de voz serio, raro en él, que dejaba entrever un poco de ¿ira?

- Eres mal mentiroso – pauso el juego – así que dime ¿qué te pasa? – por respuesta solo obtuvo un gruñido – es por Raven ¿cierto?

- Y que si es por ella – contesto de mala gana.

- ¿la quieres? – indago.

- Claro que la quiero – respondió casi sin pensarlo.

- ¿la amas? – se aventuró un poco más.

- Ssi – respondió sonrojado desviando la mirada.

- ¡¿Y por qué no vas y se lo dices? – grito prácticamente al ver lo tímido que podía llegar a ser el otro.

- Fácil por dos razones – argumento sarcástico y molesto – uno: no me quiere y dos: no me ama.

- Bestita eso no lo sabrás si no te confiesas – CB se levantó molesto del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina – que tal si ella siente lo mismo y no te lo dice por pena – no recibió respuesta, el chico verde había salido por la ventana en forma de cuervo.

Robin y Starfire llegaron ya entrada la noche, por lo que después de un romántico beso se fueron a dormir, Raven llego un poco después que ellos con un semblante triste después de lo que le ocurrió ese día.

~Flash Back~

Raven estaba junto con su cita sentada en una mesa del café gótico cuando de pronto "el increíble Mambo" entro a robar, ella peleo contra él pero no pudo capturarlo porque tenía que proteger a la gente de su alrededor.

- Raven – escucho una vez que el mago se fue – creo que deberíamos dejar de salir, tú tienes cosas que hacer y creo que es peligroso estar contigo – termino el chico un poco nervioso.

- Bien – fue lo único que pudo decir después se puso su capucha y llego a la torre.

~Fin de Flash Back~

Decidió ir directo a su habitación para meditar, si se deprimía sus poderes se saldrían de control. Paso junto a la habitación de Chico Bestia y no pudo evitar acercarse a la puerta a ver si escuchaba algo, como no escucho nada siguió directo a su habitación.

- Alguien ha visto a nuestro amigo Chico Bestia – pregunto Starfire después del desayuno, después de todo el Chico Bestia jamás se ausentaría al desayuno.

- Ayer salió por la tarde – comento Cyborg – parece que no regreso – la chica gótica se preocupó ante el comentario pero no iba a demostrarlo.

- ¡Titanes problemas! – aviso Robin.

Mambo estaba robando un banco y peleando con él se encontraba el héroe verde.

- ¡Tras él! – señalo Robin al villano. Los titanes comenzaron a atacarlo pero antes de que lograran detenerlo lanzo un hechizo contra Chico Bestia, quien por no haber dormido bien no lo esquivo, este dejo una gran capa de humo, Starfire logro arrebatarle la varita al mago rompiéndola y con esto desaparecer todos sus encantos. Excepto uno.

- Bien, parece que me derrotaron – se resignó Mambo ya sin sus poderes – pero esto no se quedara así – arrojo una bomba de humo y desapareció.

- Lo atraparemos – amenazo el líder titán - ¿Chico Bestia estas bien? – pregunto acercándose junto con los demás a la cortina de humo que apenas iba difuminándose.

- Cofcof me siento raro – contesto una voz femenina, los cuatro titanes se quedaron paralizados y con los ojos totalmente abiertos cuando el humo desapareció completamente – hey chicos ¿qué les pasa? – carraspeo un poco al notar su voz aguda.

Apenas hubo reaccionado Raven saco un espejo de quien sabe dónde y se los entregó al chico, quien apenas hubo visto su reflejo abrió los ojos aún más que sus compañeros. Se reflejaba una chica de piel verde al igual que su cabello que ahora llegaba a media espalda, unos grandes y expresivos ojos verdes cuyas pestañas daban un toque coqueto, de no ser porque estaba sosteniendo él mismo el espejo hubiera creído que era una foto y la hubiera piropeado.

- Hey Bestita – lo llamo Cyborg pasando la mano frente a su cara - ¿puedes regresar a tu forma? – le pregunto una vez que obtuvo su atención.

- Lo, lo intentare – murmuro poniéndose de pie, sintió como la ropa le quedaba ligeramente más grande en una áreas, pero el busto y la cadera le apretaban. Se transformó en perro, en águila, en oso, pero al querer volver a su forma original regresaba en forma de chica. Continuo intentando pero nada – Tenemos que romper la varita de Mambo – dijo con una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que no podía transformarse.

- Amigo Bestia – lo llamo Starfire – nosotros ya rompimos la varita, pero al parecer tu hechizo no se deshizo – y le mostro la varita partida a la mitad, eso le cayó como ducha de agua fría a Chico (?)Bestia.

- No te preocupes encontraremos la forma de deshacerlo –trato de animarlo su lides – tal vez Raven encuentre algo en sus libros ¿Verdad? – se dirigió hacia ella que solo asintió con la cabeza.

De regreso a la torre Robin y Raven se pusieron a investigar, uno hacia donde había huido Mambo y otro a ver que se podía hacer con Chico Bestia. Mientras en la sala Cyborg lo había retado en videojuegos tratando de animarlo pero él o ella prefirió ir a dormir y de paso ponerse algo más cómodo.

- Cyborg ¿has visto a Chico Bestia? – Starfire traía en sus brazos una caja con ropa, maquillaje, cepillos y demás cosas para peinar.

- No Star, ¿por qué pregun…? – el chico mitad robot no pudo terminar su pregunta al ver todo lo que la pelirroja cargaba.

- Creo que sería bueno aprovechar la situación de Chico Bestia y pasar un agradable tiempo fortaleciendo nuestros lazos de amistad – sonrió – además… Raven nunca quiere hacerse trenzas conmigo – el otro se quedó con los ojos cuadrados, pero pensó que sería divertido hacer sufrir al cambiante.

Una vez que obtuvo lo que quería la chica tamaraneana se fue volando, literalmente, a la habitación indicada. Dio tres golpes a la puerta antes de que esta se abriera, sonrió al encontrarse a la "chica" despierta, aunque en realidad sus golpes la habían despertado, tenía puesto un pantalón de dormir que le quedaba bastante grande y una playera (de esas que usan los hombres bajo las camisas).

- ¿Qué paso Star? – pregunto bostezando.

- Solo quiero compartir un tiempo como compañeros – sonrió – traje cosas para peinarnos y maquillarnos, además te traje ropa que te puede

- ¡¿QUÉ? – la interrumpió - ¡Starfire que este así no significa que actué como una chica! – le grito, eso era lo único que le faltaba, primero Raven tenía una cita, no durmió, lo transformaron en chica y ahora querían que actuara como una.

- Yo… lo siento Chico Bestia, solo quería fortalecer nuestros lazos de amistad – comento deprimida – mejor me voy – se dio media vuelta para retirarse, pero sintió que la detenían.

- Está bien, pero solo esta vez ¿Si? – la pelirroja no sabía resistirse a los "ojitos" y él no sabía resistirse al tono triste de una chica, ademas de que Robin lo mataria si la hacia llorar.

- ¡Sí! Ven no te vas a arrepentir – y se "la" llevo a su cuarto.

En la sala Cyborg se aguantaba la risa de pensar en el cruel destino que le esperaba a su compañero. Esto no duro mucho porque Robin entro rápido y le pidió que lo pusiera en contacto con los titanes del este pues al parecer Mambo se dirigía hacia allá.

- Hey ¿Cuál es el problema? – cuestiono Abeja.

- Necesitamos su ayuda para capturar a Mambo – explico el líder serio.

- ¿Mambo? Vamos Robin, no me digas que no pueden atraparlo – interrumpió Speedy tratando de picar al otro, quien carraspeo para disimular su molestia.

- Ojala solo fuera eso, pero necesitamos que deshaga uno de sus hechizos – Raven entro a la habitación con un libro en sus manos – lo único que he encontrado es que si no lo deshace en una semana Chico Bestia se quedara así de por vida – cerro el libro de golpe dándole un efecto de misterio y horror a lo dicho.

- ¿Así como? – saltaron Más y Menos a la pantalla con obvia curiosidad en la voz.

- Pues él, como decirlo – comenzó Cyborg – ¿está más lindo? – Robin y Raven se le quedaron viendo con los ojos muy abiertos al igual que el otro equipo titán – ¿Qué? – se rasco la cabeza – está bien creo que no fue la forma adecuada de decirlo.

- Él ahora es ella – intervino Raven poniendo al tanto de la situación al otro equipo.

- JAJAJAJA – estallo en risas todo el equipo titán del este – Dios tengo que verlo – dijo Aqualad imaginándose que sería el mismo Chico Bestia con cabello rubio despeinado, la cara exageradamente maquillada y un vestido rojo con puntos blancos.

- ¡Amigos! – entro gritando Starfire – hola –saludo a los de la pantalla y después regreso a la puerta – tengo que mostrarles, anda ven – todos vieron, bueno, escucharon como Star peleaba (?) con alguien – Ven te ves genial, además Aqualad y los demás están en la pantalla.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Estás loca si crees que voy a dejar que me vean así! – chillo la ahora femenina voz de Chico Bestia – ¡Menos si está el chico pez y los demás ahí!

Muchos tuvieron que contener la risa, bueno solo Raven estaba seria, esperando a que el verde se decidiera a entrar.

- ¡Bueno! Diles que no quiero ni una sola risa – le dijo serio ¿o seria? A Starfire que entro volando a la sala para informarles la condición.

- ¡Listo puedes entrar! – los chicos, incluyendo a Abeja, se estaban mordiendo los labios para evitar la risa pero en cuanto vieron los arreglos que había hecho Starfire se quedaron con la boca abierta.

A la sala entro una chica, de la misma altura que Raven, que llevaba puesto un pantalón morado con botas negras hasta la rodilla, estas tenían detalles en plateado, sin duda era ropa que Starfire le había prestado. La blusa no tenía tirantes e iba ceñida al cuerpo, dejando a la vista un escote que no era muy grande pero permitía apreciar los nuevos atributos , esta hacia juego con el pantalón y al igual que las botas presentaba detalles en plateado, Star se había visto en la necesidad de cortarla porque era muy larga para Chico Bestia y la dejo un poco encima del ombligo. El cabello había sido cortado apenas un poco más largo al de Raven, tenía puesta una diadema plateada y se alzaba en puntas. La cara tenía un poco de rubor, brillo labial y rímel en las pestañas, que hacia resaltar sus ojos verdes.

- ¿Y bien? – pregunto Star orgullosa de su trabajo – ¿No quedo genial? – todos barrieron con la vista a Chico Bestia, como buscando algo del él que conocían. Este al sentir las miradas de todos sobre "ella" se transformó en gatito y corrió a esconderse atrás del sillón – Chico Bestia te ves muy bien no es necesario que te escondas – se escuchó un carraspeo de parte de Aqualad que estaba un poco sonrojado al ver que el cambio de Bestia no fue tan caricaturesco como él pensaba.

- ¿Y ya intentaste volver a tu forma? – indago Speedy con gesto serio tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

- Ya lo intento – intervino Raven al darse cuenta de que el aludido no tenía intención de hablar – rompimos la varita de Mambo deshaciendo todos sus hechizos menos el de Chico Bestia.

- Es por eso que nos urge encontrarlo – concluyo Robin una vez que hubo salido del asombro – ¿nos ayudaran?

- Por supuesto – sonrió la líder – pueden venir y atraparemos a Mambo – guiño el ojo a Cyborg que sonrió disimuladamente.

- Pero Robin, no podemos dejar la ciudad sola.

- Starfire tiene razón, Chico Bestia te quedaras – el pequeño gatito, o gatita, asintió con la cabeza – con

- Raven – intervino de inmediato Cyborg – ella puede investigar más sobre el hechizo si se queda aquí.

- Cyborg tiene razón – sonrió Starfire cargando al gatito y entregándoselo a Raven – además ella cuidara bien de él – si los gatos se sonrojaran, el pequeño gato que cargaba Raven estaría más rojo que la etiqueta del refresco, por lo que salto bruscamente de sus brazos hacia el sillón.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo Raven? – pregunto el líder.

- Si – contesto fría, el hecho de Chico Bestia haya saltado de sus brazos de esa forma… ¿Qué acaso le tenía miedo? O – _él también piensa que soy rara_ – concluyo al recordar el incidente del café.

Esa misma noche Robin, Cyborg y Starfire partieron hacia el este, dejando a Chico Bestia y Raven a cargo de la torre y de la ciudad.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal el primer capitulo? Si les gusto dejen un review para que me anime a continuarlo ;^)<strong>

**Nee ya tengo unos cuantos malevolos planes para hacer sufrir a Bestita (aun más) y hacercarlo a Raven**


	2. Período

Cap2: Período

- Bien me voy a dormir – dijo Chico Bestia una vez que los demás partieron y se sintió "segura" para regresar a su forma humana – Buenas noches Rae – bostezó y se dirigió a su cuarto.

- Buenas Noches – murmuro la gótica antes de ir a su habitación.

Por la mañana se encontraron en la cocina, Raven tomaba solo té por desayuno y Chico Bestia, que traía puesta la pijama con la que Starfire lo había "secuestrado" el día anterior, se había preparado sus hotcakes 100% vegetarianos. Sonó el teléfono y Bestia corrió a contestar.

- Si, torre Titán habla Chico Bestia – contesto como de costumbre, pero solo escucho la estridente risa de Cyborg.

- Jajaja hey Bestita si contestas con esa voz deberías ser Chica Bestia o mejor Beast Girl – en el fondo tan solo se escuchó la risa ahogada de Robin y la sonora carcajada de Starfire.

- ¡No es gracioso! – grito "Beast Girl" en el auricular dejando casi sordo al otro titán.

- No te molestes amigo, Beast Girl es un lindo nombre – Starfire había tomado el teléfono, pero por respuesta recibió un gruñido que indicaba que a Chico Bestia no le agradaba el nuevo nombre – jejeje – rio para quitarle tensión al momento – mejor te comunico a Robin .

- ¿Cómo marchan las cosas haya? – pregunto el líder cambiando de tema, pero aun así el verde seguía gruñendo por lo que Raven le quito el teléfono.

- Soy Raven, ¿ya llegaron?

- No aun no – contesto – estamos a medio camino, al parecer Mambo estuvo aquí – el joven titán volteo a su alrededor, en la calle había locales con vidrios rotos y demás destrozos – llegaremos al este por la noche.

- Avisen cuando lleguen – contesto Raven con su típico tono de voz.

- Por cierto Raven ¿podrías decirle a Chico Bestia que no se lo tome tan enserio?

- ¿Qué le dijeron? – no cambio su voz al realizar la pregunta, tenía curiosidad pero no quería que se notara.

- Pues Cyborg le dijo que debería cambiarse el nombre a Beast Girl – rio Robin – nosotros nos comunicamos.

- Está bien – colgó el teléfono.

"Beast Girl" estaba en la cocina con los brazos cruzados y en su cara se veía un claro mohín de enojo.

- Dicen que llegaran al Este esta noche – comenzó la chica – ellos se comunicaran cuando lleguen. Sabes que Cyborg es bromista, no deberías tomártelo tan enserio – tan solo escucho gruñidos – bien, tómalo como quieras, iré a la librería a buscar algo para …

- ¿Vas a ver a tu "chico"? – contesto con veneno – anda ve a tu cita, no te sientas obligada a quedarte conmigo – la ira que sentía podía notarse no solo en su voz, si no que se veía en sus ojos.

- No voy a ir a una cita – realmente se esforzaba para que su voz no comenzara a quebrarse – voy a buscar algo para tu problema - ¿por qué le daba explicaciones a Chico Bestia? Ese no era su estilo, ella nunca explicaba nada.

- Seguramente – bufo la "otra" – ambos sabemos que vas a ver al chico emo que ahí trabaja.

- Es gótico - ¿por qué se lo estaba echando en cara? Ella nunca reclamo nada cuando el salía con Terra – y yo no estoy saliendo con él.

- Se necesita ser muy idiota como para no salir contigo – contraataco.

- ¡Nadie nunca va a salir con alguien tan rara como yo! – todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa y algunos focos se rompieron en ese momento – estaré en mi habitación si me necesitas – se puso la capucha para ocultar las lágrimas que empezaba a acumularse en sus ojos y salió rápidamente de la cocina.

Chico Bestia no pudo moverse de su lugar, comenzó a recoger todo lo que se encontraba roto en el piso aun sin salir del asombro – _Hice llorar a Raven _– pensó una vez que hubo recogido todo – _Dios tengo que pedirle una disculpa… pero no creo que quiera verme _– suspiro – _mejor hacer como si nada._

Mientras en su habitación Raven se dedicó a meditar, ninguno de los dos volvió a coincidir en el día, hasta la noche en que el hambre empezaba a hacerse notoria coincidieron en la cocina. La pantalla marco una llamada, Raven se acercó a la pantalla y la encendió.

- Chicos ya llegamos a la torre este – comento Robin serio en la pantalla, atrás de él se podía ver al resto de los titanes.

- ¿Ya obtuvieron algo? – sato de pronto "Beast Girl" quien aun vestía pijamas (no sea había cambiado en todo el día).

- Hey, Beast – comenzó Cyborg quien enseguida obtuvo una mirada de reproche de Robin y Starfire – digo, Bestita ¿Cómo están?

- Solo emitió un pequeño gruñido ante el desliz de su amigo, pero prefirió no seguirle el juego y contestar – bien – gran mentira, aun no sabía que hacer respecto a Raven – ¿Cómo está todo allá?

- Muy bien amigo bestia – respondió feliz Star.

- La ropa de ayer se te veía mucho mejor – Acualad empezó a picarlo, recordando la reacción que "la" otra había tenido el día anterior – Starfire había hecho un gran trabajo contigo – sonrió al ver el gran sonrojo que adornaba la cara de "la" aludida, quien rápidamente se convirtió en ratón y se escondió bajo el sillón, provocando la risa de los otros.

- Vamos Chico Bestia es broma – continuo abeja, quien carraspeo un poco para responder la pregunta que "Beast Girl" había hecho – aún no tenemos nada, les informaremos en cuanto tengamos algo – sonrió hacia Raven.

- Bien – contesto la gótica indiferente, del otro lado de la pantalla se dieron cuenta de que Chico Bestia no saldría de su escondite, o al menos no en forma humana, por lo que miraron con reproche a Acualad quien solo rio nervioso.

- Buenas noches – la pelirroja rompió el silencio que se había formado.

- Nos comunicaremos en cuanto tengamos algo – reitero Robin, solo recibiendo un asentimiento de Raven, cortando después la llamada.

- Estaré en mi habitación – comento la chica tomando lo que sería su cena y retirándose.

El ratón salió rápidamente de su escondite y volvió a su forma humana – Espera Raven yo – la chica ya se había ido, por lo que le toco cenar "sola" e irse a dormir.

Chico Bestia no podía dormir unos dolores, como calambres, en su vientre lo obligaban a girar en la cama – quiero dormir – murmuro "molesta", al poco rato sintió algo húmedo entre las piernas y el punzante dolor de su vientre iba en aumento. Encendió la lámpara de su buro y se llevó la mano a la entrepierna, comprobando al tacto que estaba húmedo, saca la mano y la puso a la luz para ver que era llevándose el susto de su vida al ver su mano cubierta da sangre. Trato de levantarse rápido, pero el dolor en su vientre se lo impidió, algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos tenía miedo y mucho, no sabía qué hacer, ¿eso era normal? ¿Cómo va a ser normal sangrar? – me duele – murmuro entre dientes, como pudo camino hacia el baño se lavó las manos y se mojó la cara, estaba "pálida".

- "_Estaré en mi habitación_" – de pronto recordó las palabras de Raven, era la única titán que podría ayudarlo, así que con el dolor de su vientre comenzó a caminar hacia la otra habitación, no se había dado hasta que empezó a caminar pero la cadera le dolía a duras penas podía mantenerse erguido.

Toco la puerta de la gótica – Raven por favor abre – su voz se escuchaba quebrada y los golpes en la puerta eran débiles – Raven – la mencionada abrió los ojos.

_- ¿Qué querrá ahora?_ – decidió ignorar los golpes y fingir que dormía, aún estaba molesta por la discusión de la mañana.

- Raven por favor – más lagrimas recorrieron su rostro, se sintió "sola" – Raven estoy sangrando y duele – golpeo una vez más la puerta y se dejó caer de rodillas.

_- ¿Sangrando? ¡¿Dios está herido? _– se levantó de la cama y corrió a abrir la puerta, bajo la vista y se encontró con una imagen de Chico Bestia que nunca creyó podría ver – _tan vulnerable_ – ayudo a la otra "chica" a levantarse, tenía el rostro cubierto de lágrimas y dándole un rápido vistazo pudo darse cuenta al sangrado al que se refería.

- Yo, yo – comenzó y con una mano se limpió las lágrimas.

_- Enserio está asustado_ – pensó al ver la reacción del verde – Chico Bestia es normal que una mujer sangre no tienes por qué asustarte – trato de explicarle.

- No, no es normal porque no soy mujer – se llevó las manos al vientre – y duele – la otra suspiro, por supuesto que dolía.

- Pero ahora eres una chica, así que ve y date un baño – solo por esta ocasión le permitiría bañarse en su baño – toma, toallas y creo que tendré que prestarte ropa.

- Gracias Rae – murmuro tomando las toallas y dirigiéndose al baño.

Entro a la ducha y lavo su cuerpo, esto no le llevo más de quince minutos, aunque debía confesar que la sangre yéndose por la rejilla le recordaba esa antigua película de terror. Tomo una de las toallas y la coloco en su cabello, realmente era estorboso tenerlo largo, comenzó a envolver su cuerpo con la más grande cuando noto la presencia de una toalla pequeña, que supuso iría entre las piernas para evitar manchar las otras, una vez que hubo terminado salió del baño.

- Tomate esto – Raven le paso una pequeña pastilla y un vaso con agua – es para el dolor, te prestare ropa, pero mañana iremos a comprar para ti – una pequeña vena salto en su frente.

- Gracias, pero no creo permanecer así mucho tiempo para que com…

- Chico Bestia – lo interrumpió – no voy a estar prestándote mi ropa interior – la "chica" se sonrojo al saber de qué prendas hablaba Raven – fui a tu habitación por otra pijama, pero aun así necesitas ropa femenina – después de esto comenzó a explicarle como se colocaba la famosa "toalla sanitaria" y demás detalles que tendría que saber – y por ultimo procura no cargar pesado o el dolor de cadera aumentara – la gótica no creía que enserio Chico Bestia estuviera tan atento a su explicación.

- ¿Cómo le hacen tú y Star para soportar esto cada mes? – sus manos seguían apretando su vientre, a pesar de la pastilla el dolor no se iba completamente.

- Costumbre – menciono la otra – recuéstate – sorprendido por la petición se recostó en la cama de la otra quien comenzó a sobarle el vientre en círculos – de esta forma el dolor se ira – "Beast Girl" tan solo asintió con su cabeza.

- Gracias Rae – comento con los ojos cerrados y casi vencido por el sueño – discúlpame – lo último lo digo ya más dormido que despierto, aunque Raven no comprendió por que se disculpaba hasta que escucho lo último que digo Chico Bestia antes de caer dormido - yo si saldría con alguien como tú.

Raven se sonrojo y giro para enfrentarse al otro, quien ya se hallaba dormido - _¿estaba celoso? _– sacudió su cabeza de forma negativa, como para eliminar la idea – _solo lo digo para disculparse _– trato de convencerse, mientras tapaba a "la otra chica" y se cobijaba a su lado.

Por la mañana Raven trato de acomodarse, pero unos brazos a su alrededor se lo impedían, se giró con cuidado y se encontró con la dulce cara de "Beast Girl" quien la abrazaba por la cintura. Con cuidado se acercó hasta la puntiaguda oreja de su acompañante y murmuro – Chico Bestia despierta – no hubo cambio – despierta – "la" ojiverde abrió un poco sus ojos y comenzó a alzar la cabeza, quedando su boca muy junta la de Raven – Chico Bestia – murmuro Raven sonrojada – despierta.

- Eh – se despertó – ¡lo siento! – sonrojado soltó a Raven que se levantó rápido hacia el baño para que el otro no pudiera ver su sonrojo.

- Hoy iremos a comprar ropa así que ve a tu cuarto y arréglate, sobre mi buro hay cosas para que te cambies – sobre el mueble se encontraba unas coquetas bragas con encaje y toallas femeninas.

- Gracias Rae – se sonrojo cuando vio la ropa que Raven usaba y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto dispuesto a darse un baño y cambiarse.

* * *

><p><strong>Por fin el segundo capitulo ^^ jajaja la pelicula a la que Chico Bestia se refiere es "Psycho"<strong>

**OMG ¿creen que se me paso la mano con el pobre? ...no XD**

**Para dudas, sugerencias y comentarios, darle al boton Review ;D  
><strong>


	3. Confesión

**Antes de iniciar el cap, quiero disculparme por tardar tanto . sé que fue mucho tiempo pero la verdad había estado muy entretenida con la escuela ^^. (Además de que tengo unos cuantos fics en mente y me iba a sentir culpable de dejar este al olvido XD)**

**No creo que esto sea necesario pero bueno: Teen titans no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, historia escrita sin fines de lucro... pero si desea realizar una donación la cuenta es: ... ok ya vamos al fic ...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>~Confesión~<p>

Ambas chicas caminaban por el centro comercial "Beast Girl" vestía el conjunto que Starfire le había prestado y cargaba unas cuantas bolsas con las compras hechas, después de un sinfín de sonrojos, tartamudeos y mucha ayuda de Raven.

- Espera aquí – sin darse cuenta ya estaban en el centro, frente a la librería – no tardo.

No le dio tiempo de responder, la gótica ya había entrado al local y aunque le gustaría entrar sacarla de ahí no quería que se volviera a molestar con él. Se sentó en una banca con la esperanza de no tener que esperar mucho, giro a ver quien se había sentado a su lado, encontrándose con una joven rubio, que al parecer tenia su misma edad ¿o era un poco mayor?

- No te molesto ¿cierto? – pregunto el muchacho, que por cierto tenia unos lindos ojos azules.

- No – contesto sonrojándose un poco – _es guapo, ¡¿pero qué estoy pensando? No puedo creer que piense que otro chico es guapo "…ahora eres una chica…" _– la voz de Raven fue como un trueno interrumpiendo sus pensamientos – _yo, yo no soy una chica _– trato de convencerse – _tiene que ser la maldita sangre._

- ¿Quieres venir a tomar una soda? – estaba tan "concentrada" en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que él otro se había levantado.

- Gracias, pero estoy esperando a una amiga – ¿lo estaban invitando a tomar algo? Eso se sentía… extraño.

- Vamos o… ¿tienes novio? – se aventuro provocando que la "chica" abriera los ojos y totalmente sonrojada comenzara a negar con la cabeza.

- ¡Por supuesto que no tengo! – la pobre chica comenzaba a rogar que su compañera no tardara tanto.

- Entonces vámonos – él chico ya había tomado sus bolsas y la tomo del brazo – conozco un buen lugar.

¿En donde estaba su fuerza? Ni siquiera había podido negarse – Disculpa, pero nos tenemos que ir – Raven tomo el brazo libre de la chica verde y con la mano que tenia libre le quito las bolsas al sujeto – Gracias por ayudarnos con esto – su monótona voz no dejaba entrever la tristeza que sentía después de que el chico con el que había salido no la saludara e hiciera todo lo posible por evitarla durante su visita a la librería.

- De nada – contesto el rubio, pero las chicas ya estaban demasiado lejos como para oírlo.

Llegaron a la torre en silencio, "la" verde estaba demasiado avergonzada por la escena anterior – compre un libro que tiene algo sobre tu problema – la gótica rompió en silencio – si tenemos suerte ya habrán capturado a Mambo – y como si los hubiera invocado la pantalla marco una llamada "Beast Girl" se apresuró a contestar. En la pantalla se veía a un derrotado mago rodeado (en semicírculo) por todos los titanes, Raven fue la única en notar la expresión de decepción que estos tenían pero no pudo decir nada al ser interrumpida por el verde.

- ¡Lo atraparon! – grito con una enorme sonrisa – creo que por fin volveré a ser yo mismo ¿o no chicos? – nadie contesto la pregunta - ¿chicos?

- Amigo Bestia – comenzó la pelirroja – Mambo dice… - no pudo continuar.

- ¿dice qué? – comenzó a ponerse nervioso por no saber a que tanta seriedad.

- Que no puede romper tu hechizo – Robin termino lo que la chica no pudo decir.

- Lo normal es que mis encantos se rompan junto con la varita – comento el hombre – no entiendo como el tuyo no se ha roto.

- Lo siento Bestita – interrumpió Cyborg, a esto siguieron varias frases de aliento, conformidad y alguno que otro chiste tratando de darle ánimos, pero el Chico Bestia no escucho ninguno.

- Ya veo – murmuro cuando logro procesar lo que le dijeron.

- ¿Cuándo regresan? – la voz de Raven rompió un poco la tensión del momento.

- Mañana

- Bien los esperamos, continuare buscando una solución – los ojos de "Beast Girl" se iluminaron con un poco de esperanza – hasta luego – y se corto la llamada. Comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, si quería ayudar a Chico Bestia tendría que leer bastante.

- Raven – le llamaba una suave voz - ¿enserio crees poder ayudarme? – Chico Bestia se encontraba serio, algo raro en él – no quiero quedarme así.

- Frunció el seño – lo dices como que si ser mujer fuera algo malo – se acercó unos pasos hacia "ella".

- No, pero – agacho la mirada – desde que los demás se fueron tú has estado cuidándome y – suspiro – me siento débil – termino confesando – ayer creí que iba a morir por algo que resulta es natural y hoy – se sonrojo un poco – bueno, si no fuera por ti estaría llorando en un rincón – sonrió y fijo sus ojos en los de Raven, quien no se había dado cuenta de que cada vez estaban mas cerca – pero – con sus manos tomo el rostro de la gótica – quiero ser yo quien te cuide – deposito un suave beso en los casi pálidos labios – muchas gracias Raven – la abrazo por temor a que se alejara de él y debido a sus estaturas iguales, pudo recargar la cabeza en su pecho sin doblarse mucho.

Cerro los ojos cuando sintió los labios de "la otra" sobre los suyos, en ese momento se desconecto del mundo tratando de procesar las palabras y las acciones de Chico Bestia, abrió los ojos y correspondió el abrazo – Chico Bestia – rompió el silencio.

- Gar – la interrumpió – mi nombre es… Garfield – era la primera vez que le decía a alguien su nombre, por voluntad claro esta, desde que sus padres murieron – Garfield Mark Logan

- Garfield – repitió la otra con voz temblorosa – encontrare la forma de romper el hechizo – se deshizo del abrazo a pesar suyo – ahora ve a descansar y deja que yo busque una solución – su voz había vuelto a ser monótona.

Asintió con la cabeza y se retiro, no sin antes tomarse un calmante para los dolores del vientre, la gótica suspiro al ver una lámpara como derretida seguramente por sus poderes y al igual que la otra se retiro.

Pasaron dos días en los que Raven apenas y se despegaba de los libros – Rae prepare ensalada con tofu – entro canturreando a la habitación, desde el incidente del "mes" Chico Bestia apenas y tocaba la puerta para entrar al cuarto de Raven – vamos deja eso y come – alado de la chica coloco un plato con ensalada y un vaso de té frio.

- ¿No querías que encontrara una solución? – ni siquiera volteo a ver a "Beast Girl" que suspiro.

- Si eso implica que te pase algo prefiero seguir así – la chica del leotardo se sonrojo un poco, pero no cambio su semblante serio.

- Esta bien – dejo el libro y comenzó a comer – ¿no piensas comer?

- No – sonrío – ya comí, pero me agrada verte – Chico Bestia estaba muy emocionado con la idea de poder regresar a la normalidad ahora que por fin tendría valor de declararse, aunque no habían vuelto ha hablar de eso él estaba seguro de que Raven había correspondido el beso.

La otra no pudo contestar, se comenzaron a oír ruidos en la planta baja, señal de que el resto de los titanes había llegado.

- ¡Chicos! – corrió a recibirlos entusiasmada "la" peliverde.

- ¡Bestita! – correspondió el saludo Cyborg - ¿Dónde esta Raven?

- Aquí – se escucho la voz de la gótica quien apareció detrás de ellos - ¿Cómo les fue en su viaje?

- Bien… supongo – dudo en contestar Robin, pues evidentemente no habían podido conseguir nada que ayudara a su amigo – Chico Bestia – comenzó a rascarse la nuca pues no sabía que podría decirle.

- No hay problema – la verde había entendido a su compañero y no quería que se sintieran culpables – aun hay posibilidades de que Raven encuentre algo – sonrió amplio y después giro para regalarle una cálida sonrisa a la mencionada quien la correspondió levemente.

* * *

><p><strong>Quedo un poco más corto que los otros, pero espero que el exito sea mayor XD <strong>

**pues bien dudas, sugerencias, tomatasos y demas en el botón reviews ^^**


End file.
